Arceus and the Jewel of Life The Aftermath
by Persephatta
Summary: What happened to Arceus and the Dragon Trio after their battle? Did they really just return to their dimensions as if nothing happened? Pairings Inculde: Dialga and Palkia Cosmosshipping, Arceus and Giratina Godmodeshipping. Enjoy!


**Title:** Arceus and the Jewel of Life – The Aftermath

**Genre:** Romance/Family

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** Dialga and Palkia, Arceus and Giratina

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon

**Authors Note:** I'm aware that very few people will read this but if you do here's a cookie.

So just to point a few things out at the start, Dialga and Arceus are both male in this while Palkia and Giratina are female. Also this story contains concepts of incest but I think of the Legendries of the Pokémon World like the Gods of Greek Mythology so the whole family thing doesn't really matter. I was watching Arceus and the Jewel of Life and the idea just came to me, I mean the Dragon Trio just had this major fight with Arceus and they all go back to their dimensions as if it was nothing? Anyway I hope you like *crosses fingers* =)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ash, Dawn and Brock proceeded down the path that would lead them closer to their goals and many more adventures that they would encounter during the rest of their journey. Unbeknownst to them they were being watched from a distant hilltop overhead.<p>

Dialga stared down at the children below, from where he was standing they looked like just another group of young trainers, but he knew better. These children were not like other trainers of their age; these children had experienced adventure far beyond anything any other trainer had ever experienced. This was not the first time he had encountered that certain travelling group and he was certain that it probably wouldn't be the last. The boy especially seemed to be attracted to adventure and danger like a Venomoth to a flame. He was certainly a human favoured by many of the Legendaries, he had often heard of the famous Ash Ketchum from tales told by fellow Legendries but it was only recently that he had finally met the boy so often talked about during the rare occasions when he met with other Legendries. He had to admit that he was surprised to see how young the boy was let alone how ordinary he appeared. However he knew now that Ash Ketchum certainly wasn't an ordinary human.

"I thought you had returned back to your own dimension." Dialga momentarily froze at the sound of the Spatial Pokemon's silky voice before he quickly recomposed himself, hiding all surprise.

He then replied casually. "I thought the same of you."

Palkia walked over to where Dialga was standing so that she entered his line of vision. Like Dialga, Palkia was currently taking on the form of human transformation. Every Legendry had the ability to change their appearance so that they looked human. It was used as a way of blending in; however it was rare that any of them ever used this form as it left them as weak and vulnerable as the humans they excelled over.

To Dialga he always found that Palkia looked beautiful in her human transformation. It wasn't that she did not look attractive in her true form it was just that whenever he took on the form of a human his natural instincts seemed to fade away and emotions that were not the fiery anger that he normally felt became stronger leaving him confused to whether it really was just disdain he felt towards Palkia. He'd have to ask Mesprit about it later.

"I guess we were both wrong about each other." A smile formed on Palkia's face as she spoke causing Dialga's face to soften. "That seems to happen a lot."

Dialga looked confused. "What do you mean?" Instead of mocking him for not understanding like he thought she would Palkia just continued to smile, not a scornful smile but a gentle one.

"Remember when we had that silly battle because we both thought the other was trying to invade our territory when really it was just because Arceus was beginning to awaken." Dialga remembered that occasion very well and how badly things could have turned out if it hadn't been for Ash Ketchum and his friends. Dialga hung his head in shame and Palkia's smile slipped off her face. "We caused a lot of destruction."

Dialga seeing Palkia looking shamefaced tried to console his counterpart. He knew that although she tried not to show it Palkia was a caring creature and probably the most gentle out of the Dragon Trio even though her façade didn't often let it show.

"At least you stayed to undo the damage and put everything right, I just fled with my tail between my legs." Dialga looked away no longer being able to face her deep and meaningful crimson eyes.

"What could you have done? After all you are the Temporal Pokémon whilst I am the Spatial Pokémon I am the one who has power over space not you." Palkia spoke soothingly; she tentatively placed a hand on his arm. Diagla turned to look at her in surprise but she would not meet his eyes, a nervous blush formed on her face. His face softened and he smiled at her, enjoying the warmth and softness of her hand. "Besides you were the one who saved the day today, we would never have been able to change history without your control over time. You're a hero Dialga."

Dialga watched as Palkia's blush deepened, he always found it odd the way human's face would suddenly turn red for seemingly no reason, but now he understood as he too found himself blushing.

"I wouldn't have been able to have done it without you." He spoke in a low tone causing Palkia to turn her face towards him in surprise. Her eyes widened when she noticed how close their faces had gotten in the last few seconds, but she didn't pull back and neither did Dialga. They just stood there, hearts pumping, a whirl of fiery emotions that they did not recognise took over their bodies and they found themselves leaning further towards each other.

"Oh really," Palkia mumble as she found herself staring transfixed into Dialga's glowing eyes.

"Yes," He replied barely hearing what she was saying as he focused himself on her pearly lips. "You helped subdue Arceus long enough for me to send the children back in time so that they could alter the past."

"Well," Palkia said, her voice a whisper, their lips were now only a hairline apart and she could feel his warm breath on her lips causing them to tingle with excitement. "Giratina helped."

"I'm glad someone remembered me!"

Instantly the couple sprang apart, refusing to meet the other's eye and instead turned their gaze on the person who had spoken. Their jaws dropped when they saw who was standing before them.

Disguised in her human form Giratina smirked at the expressions on her siblings' faces. They looked like a pair of Magikarps with their mouths opening and closing whist their faces went red with embarrassment. She could barely contain her laughter. It had been a while since she had seen anything this funny. Immediately a wave of sorrow washed over her, it sure was lonely in the Distortion World. Quickly she shoved those feelings away as she proceeded to smile mockingly at her fellow members of the Creation Trio.

"Now what would you two be doing out here all alone." She gasped dramatically. "You couldn't be…now what was it humans calling…ah yes! You wouldn't happen to be on a date would you?" Dialga and Palkia's faces turned even redder if that was even possible. "Oh my, what would the other Legendries say, two of the most powerful Legendries having a romance, how scandalous!" Giratina paused in her dramatic acting to taking in the horrified expressions of her brother and sister. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst into a fit of giggles despite how unlike her it seemed. "You two should see your faces! The absolute shock! It's priceless!" She paused in an attempt to breathe. Laughing felt surprisingly good. She felt so happy, so contempt. She should do it more often.

"Giratina, please don't tell anyone." Giratina glanced at her sister in surprise. It was unusual to hear a Legendry begging let alone to her of all people. She had often heard many people begging to her to spare the lives of them or their loves one but apart from that everybody else scorned her. Bombarded her with insults and treated her name like it was the source of all things evil. To anyone else it may have been upsetting but Giratina was far too used to it to let it get the better of her. She was too strong to let petty insults bring her down and she brushed it off like it was nothing. Still, it didn't mean that it didn't hurt.

Giratina stared into her sister's eyes with an unreadable expression on her face. Palkia's eyes pleaded with her and Girtaina saw that she truly was worried. Worried of what the other Legendries would think and especially of what Arceus would do if he were ever to find out. It would be so easy, Giratina thought; to just tell everyone and humiliate her siblings but they were her family, they were the closest people to her even with all the distance between them, and despite what people said Giratina was not heartless.

Giratina rolled her eyes. "Like it matters anyway, it's not like we don't all know Latios and Latias are having a romance why would it matter if you two did." She saw relief wash over her sister's face and she felt a slight twinge of happiness inside her which she quickly crushed. "Besides," Her expression darkened. "Who would listen to me? I'm the Renegade Pokémon remember, I'm a traitor. Everything that I say is a lie." She turned away her lips forming a frown and a shadow covered her eyes. "I'm the bad guy."

Dialga who hadn't said anything for a while stepped forward and placed a hand on Giratina's shoulder. Giratina looked back in surprise.

He spoke with confidence and reassurance. "You're not the bad guy, you proved that today and then there was that time at Spear Pillar. Giratina, you're one of the good guys, a hero."

Today was certainly turning out to be an odd day for Dialga. First he had to save the land from being destroyed by sending a bunch of children back in time whilst fighting against his creator. Then not only did he discover that he had feelings for the sister that he only just recently battled against but he had also nearly kissed her. And now he was comforting his other sister who had attacked him not to long ago. Today was definitely a weird day, or maybe it was just his family.

Giratina shrugged his hand off her and replied in an uncaring manner. "Like I care about what happens to this world, I was just trying to make sure my world wasn't destroyed in the process." Dialga blinked in surprise at her reaction but when he looked into her eyes he saw that she was grateful for what he had said and done. He smiled taking a few steps back so he was once again standing next to Palkia. Girtaina followed.

The three of them turned and stared at the horizon in wonder. This world was so different to the dimensions they lived in. They could see why Arceus liked it so much. A silence fell over them but not an awkward one, it was a comfortable silence. It seemed that in the space of a few minutes they had been able to form a much better understanding of one another than they had before.

Palkia was the one who broke the silence. "What do you think would have happened to us if Arceus had succeeded in destroying this land?"

Dialga frowned thoughtfully. "It's not something I want to dwell on but probably destruction. Banishment if we were lucky."

"Trust me; banishment is a far worse punishment." Giratina spoke casually but there was something about her tone that unnerved the other Dragons. "At least when you're destroyed you can't get lonely and you can't witness how they shun your existence." She felt her eyes start to fill with water and she realised that she was going to cry. Hastily she blinked rapidly and rubbed at her eyes pretending there was some dust in them. She could feel her walls breaking down; the hurt and emotions that she had placed there starting to leak out through the cracks. She could not allow that to happen, she had to keep a hold of herself. She spoke quickly and firmly. "Anyway whatever the punishment was it would be pretty terrible since we would be seen as traitors, well I am already but you two…Arceus does not go lightly on those who betray him."

"What's this?" A voice bellowed from behind. The Dragon Trio froze in fear; they did not need to turn around to work out who was behind them. Any Pokémon would recognise such a power voice as the one that belonged to their creator, "My three most powerful creations meeting together and speaking of betrayal! For your sakes I hope this is not mutiny!"

Girtaina being the boldest out of the Creation Trio swiftly spun around to face Arceus with an aggravated expression and eyes that shone with confidence. "Is that a threat?" Her cool voice now hissed, eyes flashing dangerously.

Arceus glared at her and took an intimidating step closer. "So what if it is?" He spoke menacingly, his eyes staring her down challengingly. He too was in his human form, after all a Pokémon his size would probably stand out against the scenery.

Giratina chuckled darkly taking a brave step forward. "In case you haven't noticed there are three of us and only one of you so I would hope you'd realise that the odds are against you."

Arceus smirked, it was rare to see Arceus smirk, it was nearly as rare as seeing Arceus smile but then it was uncommon to see Arceus show any emotion that wasn't anger. "Did you not notice how easily I defeated all three of you while you barely laid a scratch on me last time we fought?" His smirk widened. "I am the superior being, I created you and I rule over you!"

Dialga and Palkia watched anxiously as Giratina's glare burned with intensity and she gritted her teeth before grinning wildly. This not only surprised Dialga and Palkia but Arceus also, and that was not easily done.

"On the contrary dear Arceus," Her voice was like sugar-coated poison. "Since you so kindly banished me you no longer rule over me thus you are not superior." Her grin grew when she saw the anger consume his expression. "You and I are equals." She spoke the word equals with so much pleasure and arrogance that Dialga thought that it would be impossible for her ego to grow any further.

For a moment a deathly silence fell upon them. Dialga and Palkia were shaking at the suspense of it all while Giratina awaited Arceus's fury. But it didn't come. Giratina stared into Arceus's captivating eyes and could see the rage burning inside them but there was also something else, something Giratina could not recognise. It unnerved Giratina deeply although she did not show it, however there was another feeling. Something in Arceus's expression made her heart flutter then melt from the warmth of his heated stare. She silently cursed herself as she felt a blush form itself on her face, she could not allow Arceus to see what effect he was having on her. Refusing to back down she continued to stare at him determinedly despite her red face.

And then he laughed. Arceus let out a low chuckle causing all three siblings to stare at him in shock. Arceus laughing! That certainly wasn't something that happened very often. It concerned them greatly and Palkia clung to Dialga in fear whilst the three of them watched with wide eyes.

Then Arceus did something even more unexpected. He lowered his head closer to Giratina's face, his hot breath dancing upon her skin. Giratina stood completely motionless, mouth slightly agape as she watched the Alpha Pokémon move his face closer to hers.

"You're right." He said simply with a smirk.

Giratina blinked in surpise as did Palkia and Dialga. "I…am…" Giratina stuttered then inwardly cursed herself for stuttering.

Arceus just chuckled. "You're my counterpart, my equal..." He smirked, drawling out his words. "And you are my chosen Mate."

Giratina's eyes widened but she didn't have time to react because Arceus suddenly crashed his lips upon hers, kissing her which such passion that she thought she was on fire. In the background she thought she heard Palkia and Dialga shout in alarm but as she stared up into Arceus's half-closed eyes she felt the world around her fade away until there was just Arceus and her. Gradually she closed her eyes as she finally melted into the kiss.

Too soon it was over, Arceus pulled away and Giratina gasped for air. A million thoughts ran through her head but only one stood out to her. She was in love with Arceus. At this revelation she looked up into Arceus's eyes and saw the love shining within them. He loved her too.

"Giratina," He sounded serious, this grabbed Giratina's attention. "I'm sorry I banished you to the Distortion World but if I had not done that then I would not be able to call you my counterpart or my equal. However I am regretful for the distress and hurt I have caused you." He stared into Giratina's eyes with such sorrow that she couldn't help but forgive him.

In one smooth move she have jumped up, wrapped her arms around Arceus's neck and slammed her lips against his bringing them into another passionate kiss.

Behind them Palkia and Dialga stood watching, forgotten by their currently busy sister and creator.

Dialga turned to Palkia looking rejected. "I feel left out."

Palkia smiled sweetly. "Well we can't have that." She smirked lightly then lifted herself up on her tiptoes and placed a soft, tender kiss of Dialga's lips.

Dialga felt his heart leap at the touch of her gentle kiss. He smiled against her lips and spoke in a whisper. "I am so glad Arceus didn't destroy this land."

Palkia also smiled her eyes fluttering close. Once again their lips collided causing joyous warmth to spread through their bodies, "Me too."

_Well, as the saying goes, opposites attract._


End file.
